


戒你如烟----2

by Tammy_326



Category: Tammy_326
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_326/pseuds/Tammy_326





	戒你如烟----2

❤纯属脑洞，旧文补档  
❤圈地自萌，不上升真人  
❤如有撞梗，算我抄你的  
❤老娘们儿文笔，还请见谅

 

    杨九郎迅速脱光了自己钻进浴室，出来的时候，手里拿着一瓶沐浴乳。  
    张云雷看到沐浴乳的时候，脸马上就红了，以极快的速度钻进被子里面，撒娇道：“翔子哥哥，人家知道错了，原谅人家好不好，以后都听你的，好不好，我乖，我吃药，我戒烟，尽量不吃辛辣的，好不好嘛？！”  
    杨九郎一把掀开被子，将自己覆在张云雷的身上，饶是怕伤了身下的人，还是将攥着沐浴乳的胳膊支撑着自己半边身体的重量，另一只手粗暴的扯开了浴袍的腰带，连带着撕开了整件浴袍，滑嫩胜雪的胴体 就这样赤裸裸的展现在杨九郎面前。  
    “这会儿您知道听话了，您不是说不用我心疼吗，我还就告诉你，张磊，从现在起，我就真的就不再心疼你了！”  
    张云雷咽了咽口水，此刻他感受到杨九郎的火热硕大顶在自己的下体，立马将双臂放在自己胸前推拒着：“翔子哥哥，你可想好了，没几个小时咱就奔机场了，到时候，我若走路稍有异样，粉丝拍下视频，不定怎么编排咱俩呢，你说是吧？”  
    “谁不知道二爷您身有旧疾，且11月的成都，湿冷阴寒，身体不适也是在所难免的啊，再说了，您都不在乎您自己个儿了，我干嘛还热脸贴冷屁股啊？您sei啊，二爷~~您不用我心疼~~有粉丝疼您就够了，我算个神马玩意儿啊！？”  
    杨九郎将沐浴乳倒在右手，任何前戏都没有，直接二指探入张云雷的后庭。  
    “啊……疼……”张云雷闭上眼睛皱着眉头，双臂不自觉的环住了杨九郎。  
    看着身下疼的脸色发白的人，杨九郎不但没有放缓，反而加快了速度和力度，不停用手指在体内动作着，直到四指完全被接纳。  
    张云雷此时除了疼，什么都感受不到，眼前的杨九郎很是陌生，没有温柔的低语，没有暖暖的抱抱，没有甜腻的接吻，没有酥麻的啃咬，没有任何以前喜欢的前戏，他认命的用手蒙住自己的双眼，拒绝面对如此陌上的爱人。  
    杨九郎抽出了自己的手指，又在自己的巨大上倒了一些沐浴乳，涂抹均匀后，一个挺身挤进了张云雷的体内开始猛烈的抽插。  
    “好……疼……九郎，我……真的……错了，对……不……对……不起……呜……”张云雷疼到闷声哭泣，且无法自已。  
    此时，杨九郎才猛地清醒，他忍住下体的胀痛，退了出来，将张云雷的浴袍脱去扔到床下，紧紧抱住并细碎的吻去全部的眼泪：“对不起，辫儿，对不起，我他妈就是一混蛋，原谅我，我就是……”  
    杨九郎还没说完，双唇便被一双柔软封住：“我知道，你什么都别说。”  
    杨九郎再次加深刚才的亲吻，将张云雷口腔内的每个角落都一一舔吻着，两条舌头不停的交缠，四唇吸吮啃咬，温柔而炙热。  
    张云雷的脸上及耳尖，渐渐染上一片单薄的粉红，他仰着头，不住的喘息，布满水汽的眼睛含情脉脉的望着一脸愧疚但忍住欲望的男人。  
    杨九郎将张云雷的耳垂含在嘴里逗弄着，左手不停的抚弄揉捏胸前的朱红，不齐的牙齿从耳垂顺着脖颈锁骨一直啃咬吮吻到前胸，当使劲含住另一颗朱红的时候，身下的人不禁轻哼：“翔子……”  
    耳鬓厮磨了半天，身下的人早已被情欲点燃，软成一滩春水。  
    杨九郎顺沿着腰线，轻轻抚摸爱人的身体，在碰到后面臀缝的时候，感到一阵僵直紧绷，他的头慢慢下滑至张云雷的腰际，一口含住对方的下体，唇舌上下的舔弄吸吮，快速有力吞吐。  
    张云雷浑身火一般的灼热，大脑一片空白，开始不受控制的摆动腰肢，想要得到的更多，就在即将喷发的一刹那，杨九郎离开了他的身体。  
    “翔子……”张云雷媚眼如丝，声音软糯甜腻。  
    “喊我，宝贝儿，喊声好听的，我就给你……”  
    “好哥哥，我要……”  
    “不是这个，换一个。”杨九郎握住张云雷的下体，指尖按住铃口，并用指甲来回划弄着铃口周围的嫩肉。  
    “老公，我要……”  
    “乖，宝贝儿，告诉老公，你要什么？”  
    张云雷用腿来回蹭着杨九郎的硕大，双臂勾住眼前人的肩膀想要索吻：“老公，我要你，要你……”  
    杨九郎戏谑的舔弄着张云雷被吻得发肿的双唇：“要老公怎样？”  
    “要老公疼我、爱我……”  
    杨九郎早已憋的狠了，一个挺身，将自己全部埋入张云雷的体内。  
    “啊……嗯……”张云雷下意识的弓起身子。  
    杨九郎顿了顿，慢慢的挺动腰胯，一点一点加快速度顶弄着，探索着。  
    “不要……不……老公……别”张云雷随着杨九郎挺动的节奏绷紧臀部的时候，杨九郎知道自己已经可以驰骋了。  
    “老公……要……要……快……快……一点……天啊……别……受……受不……了……了……”张云雷语无伦次，不住的大声呻吟着。  
    杨九郎双手固定住张云雷的腰部，加大了力度狠狠撞击着，快速的抽插着去撞击体内的那一点敏感，二人交合之处，不断的发出“啪啪啪啪”肉体撞击的声音和滋滋的体液润滑声，来配合着张云雷淫靡的呻吟。  
    张云雷躯体一阵哆嗦，一股白浊喷泄在两人身体之间，杨九郎见状，越发的快速狠猛，没多时，也射在了张云雷体内。  
    杨九郎没有离开张云雷的体内，就只是紧紧抱着他，不停的深吻对方。  
    “翔子……粘……”  
    杨九郎笑了笑，亲了亲他的双眼，退出体内，下床，抱起张云雷走进浴室……


End file.
